


Offer

by TomEn



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Gangbang, LGD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Lady Lady get an offer to get out of the island. But nothing on this world is free.





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the LGD community: https://discord.gg/4PG5j77

"Do you like it, slut?" asked the fat man in the military uniform. Between his knees knelt a buxom Lady J. Her perfect lips were wrapped around his cock, sucking it.

"Mmhhhmm" was all she could say, since the big cock gagged her effectively. Upper part of her costume was removed, so her magnificent breasts were on the full display, jumping as she bobbed her head, giving the man best blowjob he could imagine.

"That's my slut" he said, patting her long, purple her, enjoying her mouth around his cock. 

Being called a slut was humiliating, but it was nothing compared with the fact that she was giving head to the man. It was something that Lady J could never imagine. She always thought that Rain was her only lover and she won't need any men. But this man just proved how wrong she was. There was something totally different in having sex with him. An aura of total domination surrounded this man.

He grabbed her head with his hands, holding her as he face fucked helpless woman. Finally, he came, filling Lady J's mouth with his cum, forcing her to swallow the sticky load till the last drop. Lady J gulped, having no other choice but to accept the fact that she was cock-fed. She managed to swallow most of his cum, with some of it leaking from the corners of her mouth. 

When the man took his cock out of her mouth, she found herself completely confused. She hoped it will be nothing special, but her mind was in mess jest because of the fact she just gave head to the stranger. She turned her head to see her partner, Rain, bouncing on the big cock that impaled her pussy. Her man made her straddle him, her naked body shone with a sweat. She moaned loudly and wantonly. 

"Come over here, slut, we're not finishing yet" said the man that owned Lady J. He spread her legs wide.

"I see you're already wet. Guess that living on the island with women only made you really hungry for some dick, isn't it?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She was about to disagree, to say that she never thought about males while being together with Rain. But these men promised that they'll help them get away of this island. So Lady J wasn't eager to anger them.

"Yes" she said "I dreamed about it every night"

"So here's what you were dreaming about" he said and penetrated her warm, wet pussy with his big cock, already lubircated with her saliva. Lady J made a long moan when she was nailed.

"Oooohhh!!" she cried. "Ohhh Goooood!" 

"Feel it, slut!" grinned the man, as he thrust his cock into her. 

"Ooooh myyyy!!" she couldn't stop moaning. It was something she never felt before. She never felt so... full. Man closed his hands on her big breasts, massaging them. He fucked her with a deep long thrusts, till he finally came inside her, feeling her womb with his seed. 

He rose, looking at his pal. Rain already finished sucking his cock, his cum dripped from her face, since he shot his load onto her.  


""Seems we dicked these two dykes all right" he said, producing the handcuffs and cuffing Lady J's hands. His pal did the same ro the Rain. Both women were shocked and confused. The men promised their help, after all.

""Wait, what are youmhfphhmmmm!!!!" Rain was about to say something, but the man pushed a ballgag into her mouth, silencing her effectively.

""Good work! Have to secure these two dykes first. There's much more of them here, on this damn island." said one of the men as they carried helpless Lady Lady to their hideout.


End file.
